The invention relates generally to swimsuits for women and more particularly to a wraparound swimsuit for elderly and physically challenged women.
For many years the benefits of swimming for exercise and health maintenance have been recognized. The low impact, low stress environment provided by the water and the constant, relatively low resistance it provides to movement of the limbs achieves recognized aerobic (heart and circulatory system) and muscle strengthening benefits.
The benefits provided by swimming are especially significant to the elderly and physically challenged particularly and primarily due to the limited number of exercise choices available thereto. Even those suffering from arthritis, Parkinson's disease or muscular dystrophy may exercise in the water and achieve health benefits.
One of the more problematic challenges of such activity, however, is the donning and removal of swimming apparel, that is, a swimsuit. As virtually all swimmers know, the problem of swimsuit removal is particularly vexing when the suit is wet, after completion of a swim or exercise session.
The present invention successfully addresses this problem and provides a swimsuit which is simple, attractive and readily donned and removed.